


the fades

by mafe_gazerock



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Evil Grant Ward, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafe_gazerock/pseuds/mafe_gazerock
Summary: el no seria victima, no caería en esopero no siempre se tiene oportunidad de no serlo
 
 
algo muy muy corto y breve





	

**Author's Note:**

> lo escribí porque amo ver sufrir a Fitz y tuve una pesadilla similar :b

Algo dentro de su mente le dijo “te lo dije” en cuanto recibió el primer golpe, no porque hubiera señales previas de que algo así ocurriría, fue más por intuición, algo que en el fondo de su mente gritaba alerta cuando comenzó a conocerlo más, algo que le decía que ese gentil caballero era solo la cubierta de algo oscuro, hostil y peligroso, pero no había habido razones justificables para que le diera crédito a esa fastidiosa voz en su interior, se puso una venda en los ojos e ignoro sus instintos

 

Pero no porque tropezara una vez dejaría que le pasara de nuevo. No sería la víctima, fue lo que resolvió en los tres segundos que ninguno dijo nada, Ward parecía esperar el siguiente movimiento, casi tanteando el terreno

 

-se acabó-fueron sus palabras al dar media vuelta e ir a empacar, no sería víctima, no soportaría el abuso de nadie, Ward no dijo nada, y no lo esperaba, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Ward no era de los que pedía ni se arrepentían, Ward era de los que tomaban, dispara primero pregunta después

 

De haber recordado eso jamás le habría dado la espalda

 

 

*

 

 

Tener a Fitz se había vuelto algo más que solo tener alguien que le amaba y confiaba plenamente en él, se había convertido en la razón por la que mantenía cierta estabilidad, una pizca de normalidad en su retorcida mente que tanto había necesitado

 

Ward se convirtió en un amigo, el héroe que Leo quería, le dio lo que necesitaba, fue su fiel compañero hasta que pudo derribar las sospechas y hacerse de algo firme en la vida de Fitz, aprovechando esa ingenuidad y la cualidad del más bajo en esperar lo mejor de las personas, aun si no había nada bueno que esperar. Fue la razón principal por la que se fue con cuidado, Fitz podía ser ingenuo, pero no tonto, más de una vez vio la duda en sus ojos, quizá viendo el monstruo que de verdad era, pero no titubeo e hizo lo que mejor sabia, manipulo toda percepción de Leo hacia él, le dio la imagen que quería ver

 

Mantuvo esa mentira durante meses, era fácil mantenerla, pero no lo fue cuando fue plenamente consciente de que no era el único en la vida de Fitz, que había más de una persona que tenía su atención y cariño, aun si era a un océano de distancia, siempre habría alguien que formaba parte de la vida de Fitz, pero fue cortes y agradable, justo lo que Leo esperaría de su novio. 

 

Dejo a los celos en el fondo de su mente, calculando cada gesto y palabra, no quería estropear el reencuentro de Leo con su mejor amiga, después de todo ella regresaba al día siguiente a Londres y debía aprovechar para empacar y descansar un poco. Se despidieron, no sin antes un largo y fuerte abrazo  
Dejo que Leo parloteara todo lo que quisiera sobre Jemma, incluso rio un poco ante las cosas absurdas, no le dio ningún motivo para que se alarmara, bajo las bolsas de las compras y vio a Leo poner cada lata en su lugar

 

 

En los dos años que se conocían jamás le levanto siquiera la voz, nunca le toco de manera lo suficientemente brusca como para dejar marca, ni cuanto tenían sexo y se sentía áspero, jamás lo agredió de ninguna forma, nunca hasta ese momento en que lo vio con esa sonrisa ligera y una expresión en sus ojos que le preguntaba si estaba bien

 

 

La piel en la mejilla de Fitz se tornó de inmediato roja, su piel era pálida y era muy fácil marcarla, le tomo a Fitz menos de diez segundos reaccionar, Grant dejo que procesara lo que acababa de pasar, después de todo el mismo seguía algo renuente, había sido un movimiento que no esperaba usar salvo en situaciones desesperadas, herir a Leo jamás le había agradado del todo, por eso lo evitaba, pero los celos pudieron más, dejo que la peligrosa y quieta ira lo dominara, misma que dejo tomara el control al escucharlo decir esas palabras

 

 

*

 

 

Fitz no se consideraba a si mismo débil, pero tampoco tenía una forma atlética, su juventud se concentró en estudios, lo suyo eran los números y los cálculos, y al conocer a Ward, no pudo evitar notar las obvias diferencias físicas, Leo simplemente sabía que no era tan cincelado como él; y la primera vez que durmieron juntos las diferencias fueron aún más obvias, donde él era suave, Ward era duro y bien formado, lejos de sentirse acomplejado, pensó en lo fácil que alguien como él lo rompería

 

Cuando escucho los pasos de Ward tras el su instinto fue correr, apenas toco la puerta de la alcoba cuando sintió las manos de Ward en su espalda, tomándolo de su jersey arrastrándolo para atrás, sabía que jamás tendría oportunidad contra él, altura y peso eran sus desventajas, y aun así lucho, no sabía que pasaría, pero si estaba seguro de que no sería nada bueno. Lucho y se removió en el agarre firme de Ward, lo rasguño y pellizco pero el agarre no cedió. No se había preocupado de a donde lo llevaba hasta que bajaron los primeros escalones al sótano, fue cuando en verdad se esforzó por liberarse

 

Odiaba la oscuridad, y le aterraban los espacios pequeños, no los toleraba, siempre había evitado bajar ahí, solía pedírselo a Ward, y ahora presa del pánico y en intentos inútiles y desesperados por liberarse sabia a donde lo llevaba

 

 

-por favor, no Grant….- intento oponerse más cuando al fin bajaron y llegaron a donde Ward solía guardar las decoraciones de navidad, cuando estuvieron frente a la única puerta, lejos de la salida del sótano el pánico lo invadió por completo-no, no, no, no….-intento plantarse en el piso, ahora solo con la idea de no entrar ahí, a ese oscuro y diminuto lugar-Ward, te lo ruego, no lo hagas, no…por favor…-su voz fue tan delgada que pareció más un chillido

 

-te quedaras aquí-a diferencia de él, Ward estaba impasible, nada de lo que había hecho Leo por intentar liberarse pareció afectarle, lo empujo dentro sin que pudiera sostenerse de algo y evitar llegar al fondo de ese diminuto y oscuro cuarto, cuando dio la vuelta para salir Ward ya había cerrado la puerta-te quedaras ahí dentro y pensaras en lo que has hecho…

 

No escucho la voz de Ward tras la puerta, tampoco escucho cuando salió del sótano y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ni sintió cuando sus manos dañadas de golpear la puerta de madera comenzaron a sangrar, pudieron ser minutos, pero lo sintió como horas, quizá días, no le importó implorarle a Ward, sin dejar de hacerlo sin descanso, hasta que su garganta estuvo tan dañada y su boca tan seca que le dolía pasar saliva. Pudieron ser horas o días, sin dormir, sin saber cómo escapar de ahí, de ese pequeño lugar tan oscuro que a cada momento amenazaba con enterrarlo vivo. Solo quería salir, y la voz dentro de su mente aun repetía “te lo dije”

 

*

 

Quería a Fitz, quizá lo amaba, en su retorcida y enferma mente así era, por eso dejarlo ir no estaba en sus planes, porque eran perfectos juntos, pero antes debía romperlo, con su miedos, esos de los que supo sacaría un provecho cuando los reconoció, ese infantil temor a la oscuridad y la claustrofobia lo romperían, y el volvería a unir las piezas

Sonrió mientras escuchaba las suplicas y los golpes amortiguados provenientes del sótano


End file.
